CH04 Tempered Steel
by Miz Em
Summary: Followup to Dirty Laundry and So Still. Provides closure to the events at the end of Dirty Laundry
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:**  
I couldn't do it either. I couldn't leave it hanging. I thought I could. Ah well. This will still leave me room to explore the relationship, which is good enough for now. 

**Chapter 1**

"You must be Colby Granger," a soft, gentle voice brought his thoughts back to the present.

Colby looked up and flinched. The resemblance was remarkable. "Anneliese?" his voice hoarse from the shouting. And the tears. "You look..."

Anneliese smiled gently, "Yes, there's a strong family resemblance."

"Please, have a seat. You can't be comfortable standing."

She laughed a little. "I'm pregnant, not weak." She sobered, "How is she?"

"Hannah's lost a lot of blood. Luckily, we have a lot of universal donor blood types in our circle. There's been no shortage of blood donations. It's still touch and go. Or so the doctor says."

"What do you think?" She said softly, glancing at him.

"She's a fighter," was Colby's terse reply.

Anneliese nodded. Hannah had always been a fighter.

"You must have got on the next flight out," Colby said quietly.

"She's my sister."

He nodded. "You should check into a hotel or something. Get some rest."

She took a closer look at him, this man her sister loved. He was still in the bloody shirt. Oh God, that was Hannah's blood. Anneliese swallowed hard. He had been there all day, if he was still in that shirt. Over 12 hours in that shirt, keeping vigil by her side. A lump rose in her throat, watching this big, muscular man, gently tending to Hannah, cradling her slender hand in his larger, stronger hand. Seeing the helpless pain, stark on his white face.

"You should get some rest. I'll sit here with her for a while. Rick's parking the car, he'll stay here with me." She saw a ghost of a smile on his face.

"Your husband?"

Anneliese raised her eyebrows. Then laughed. "I take it Hannah never mentioned Rick."

"She did. Just never mentioned his name." It was a real smile now. "Said they didn't get along."

"We don't." A dry voice spoke from the doorway.

Colby looked up and acknowledged him, "Stephanson."

"Granger, I assume. Can't say I understand your taste in women, but I certainly understand the sentiment." Rick paused, feeling for him. He knew how he would feel if it had been Anneliese. "Why don't you take my wife's excellent advice and get some rest. Change out of that shirt. She's always right, you know. Hannah's a pain in the rear end, but even she's not likely to bounce up anytime soon."

Colby sighed, "Any other day and I'd beat the crap out of you for talking about her like that."

There was silence.

"I guess you're right," Colby gave in. Then he said quietly, "Perhaps you should stay at Hannah's..." His voice broke, and he stopped to swallow a lump in his throat before continuing, "Instead of going to a hotel." He hesitated, "I'm not sure where her personal effects are, but I have a key."

Rick looked at Anneliese. "Colby, do you need a ride home?" She asked gently.

He shook his head, "I'll call David. My car is at Hannah's."

"Why don't you let Rick drive you to Hannah's. This way we'll know where it is, and you can get your car."

Colby was gently caressing Hannah's hand again. He seemed a million miles away. Just when Anneliese thought he wouldn't answer, he replied quietly, "That'll work just fine, Anneliese. Thanks." Another few minutes passed before he got up and pressed a kiss on Hannah's lips. "I'll see you tomorrow, sweetheart," he murmured, before he left with Rick not far behind him.

Anneliese blew her husband a kiss, laughing a little at how quickly Colby took off when he finally made the decision to leave. Rick was a tall man and fit, but Colby was in a world of his own, and Rick had to jog to keep up.

"This man of yours is a keeper, Sis," Anneliese murmured to Hannah, settling in the armchair next to the bed. She hadn't been comfortable in several months but the armchairs at the hospital had to be the worst she'd ever sat in. She held Hannah's hand, and took some time to admire the bracelet. "Oh my. Yep, he's a keeper."

Colby gave Rick directions in a quiet monotone. He was still struggling to get it together.

Rick couldn't think of what to say to him, he hadn't known his sister-in-law well. Their acrimonious relationship had seen to that.

Colby seemed to sense that, he roused himself out of the daze he'd been in. "Why don't you and Hannah get along?"

Rick looked surprised, somehow he hadn't expected that. He had to think about it for a minute. He and Hannah had been arguing and fighting for so long that he wasn't sure he even remembered. "She compared me to their father," Rick said slowly. He glanced over at Colby who was now looking at him with curiosity. "And I loathe the son of a bitch," he finished with a wry glance at Colby.

That startled a laugh out of Colby. "Hannah and I got into a huge fight once, when she thought I was acting like her dad." He was quiet for a moment, thinking about that fight. "The only real fight we had."

"Well, let me tell you, that's quite unusual for her. I think if I said the sky was blue, she'd say it was red, just to pick a fight."

Colby smiled faintly at that. "So does she call you Stephanson all the time?"

"When she acknowledges me at all? Dick, if she's in a good mood. Prick, if she isn't." Rick shrugged.

Colby chuckled, he couldn't help it. Rick looked resigned to it.

"Thanks for this," Colby said quietly.

Rick nodded, "I hope I never have to find out, but I would hope to be in as good a shape if..." He couldn't complete the sentence.

Colby understood. It wasn't something you ever wanted to have to deal with. Even in your thoughts. Perhaps if he'd thought about it some more, Hannah wouldn't be lying in that hospital bed. He sighed.

"I can't imagine that it would be your fault," Rick said softly.

"Reading minds now?" Colby gave him a half smile.

Rick shrugged, "Consultant. Hazards of the job. You have to be able to read people well."

"Travel a lot?"

"Not as much as I used to. Why do you ask?" Rick was curious now.

Colby shook his head, "That's probably why Hannah thought you were like her father."

Rick was stunned into silence, and glanced at Colby with interest. Even while he was in and out of a fog of grief, he was sharp.

"Here we are. Pull up next to the Mustang."

"That's your car?" Rick let out a low whistle. "Nice car. Did you restore it?"

Another faint smile from Colby. "Yes. 1967 Ford Mustang Shelby GT 500."

"You let her drive it?"

Colby laughed again. "Occasionally."

Rick grinned, he knew how that was. Sometimes a man got an offer he couldn't refuse.

Colby was quiet again. "I'm going to take a shower and change clothes here."

"I understand."

Rick looked around the apartment with curiosity. It was becoming obvious to him that Colby spent a lot of time here. He saw Colby pick up things that unmistakably belonged to him, as he moved through the apartment. Rick's eyebrows shot up at Hannah's sketch of Colby in the nude. He hadn't realized how good an artist Hannah had become.

"Hey, Rick! Hannah's got some more sheets in that closet over there. Could you pull those out? I'll change the sheets when I get out of the shower."

"Uh, okay." Rick looked around a little helplessly. He was still looking for the sheets when Colby came out of the shower, hair still damp.

Colby had to laugh. "That would be one of the reasons why Hannah's got a problem with you. Anneliese does all that for you, doesn't she?"

Rick glared at him. "And you're all Suzy Homemaker?"

"Courtesy of the US Army," was the dry reply. Colby made short work of changing the sheets. He stopped suddenly, a stricken look on his face, when he pulled out a silk scarf that had fallen out of view. Slowly, gently, he rolled the scarf up and slipped it into the pocket of his jeans. "You, uh, you going to be able to find your way back to the hospital?"

"Yes, I'll be fine. You should go home, get some rest." Rick's voice was gentle now. He didn't understand the significance of the scarf, but it had obviously brought some memories back for Colby.

"I'll see you at the hospital tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Colby, why don't you take the day off and spend it with Hannah?" Don said gently into the phone. "Robin and Megan are going to organize something so that there'll be someone with her most of the time."

"Thanks, Don. Hannah's sister, Anneliese is here, with her husband. I don't know how long they can stay, they have two kids. Willow and Kayla called, they're on their way, but they have families too, so I don't know how long they'll stay," Colby was rambling, but Don let him. His heart ached for the younger man. He had been so happy with Hannah. "Olivia's going to be discharged today. I think David's here to get her." Colby trailed off.

"Okay. You hang in there. I'll stop by later this evening." Don hung up, and looked at Megan. "He's not doing very well."

"I think he's doing well enough, under the circumstances," Megan said quietly. "But I'll talk to him after a day or so, if it doesn't get any better."

Don nodded, "My dad said to include him on your list, Megan. And Charlie too."

"Okay. Robin and I will work out some kind of roster."

-----

"Colby," a familiar voice spoke his name.

He looked up startled, "Rilla! Weren't you leaving... um..."

"Yesterday," she supplied, her voice soft with sympathy. "How are you holding up, son?"

Colby struggled to control the emotions that raced across him, tearing him apart. The gentle tone, and the loving endearment almost brought him to his knees. He swallowed hard, "It's been the longest day of my life." He paused again, clearing his throat. "You didn't have to stay, Rilla."

She looked quietly at him, "I thought you could use the help with Hannah's health insurance."

He looked at her in sudden fear, "I don't think she has any."

"She didn't. But I talked her into getting a small business owner's policy. It went into effect a week or so ago," tears suddenly sprang into Rilla's eyes. "Ah, I'm sorry. She's become special to me too."

He hugged her. Tightly. Then sat back wearily.

She sat down next to him, suddenly exhausted too. "How is Olivia?"

"Single gunshot wound, outer thigh. Luckily for her, a through and through. She was discharged today, although she's going to have to stay home for a couple of weeks."

Rilla nodded, "How is David?"

"He's fussing over her like a mother hen. I'm sure he's fine." Colby sounded a little bitter.

She patted him on the hand. "There was a pregnant woman sitting with Hannah earlier. Looked just like Hannah. Her sister?"

"Yes. Anneliese, and her husband Rick Stephanson. They came in last night. They're staying at Hannah's. I..." Colby trailed off. And swallowed hard. He hadn't been able to stay. There were too many memories of her in that apartment.

"Oh, Colby!" Rilla patted him on the hand again, struggling to hold back the tears. "What does the doctor say?"

He looked at her quietly, "Anneliese talked to the doctor this morning. Hannah's going to live, but the doctor can't tell us what degree of mobility she will have. The bullet went through her side and went very close to the spinal cord before exiting. She also hit her head against a rock or something when she fell. He thinks she has a mild concussion, which is why she hasn't regained consciousness."

Rilla was silent.

Colby sighed, "I keep going over it in my mind, trying to think if there was anything I could have done differently, anything I could have added to make it safer..."

"It wasn't your fault, Colby," Rilla said fiercely, "And Hannah would be the last person to blame you for it."

He nodded, but she could tell he wasn't entirely convinced.

"She'll come out of it, and she'll come out of it fighting. She'll need you to be there to support her, to push her through that physical therapy. There may be times when she'll feel like giving up, and you'll have to be strong enough to make sure she doesn't. There's a reason why she loves you, and it isn't for your pretty face, Granger. You'll have to be strong like you've never been strong before. You'll have to know when to coddle her and when to make her angry, because you'll need to do both. She might even hate you at some point in all of it, but if that's what it takes to pull her through it, by God, you'll need to be strong enough to do it." Rilla was a relieved to see him set his jaw. She thought he might make it through this after all.

"Thank you," was all he said.

She squeezed his hand, "I'm flying home in a few hours. I'll call you every so often to see how you're both doing."

He smiled at her, "Tell Jared 'Hi' from me." He hugged her again, and she left.

-----

"How is she, Anneliese? And how is he holding up?" Kayla asked anxiously. Rick and Anneliese had just picked her and Willow up at the airport.

"She's going to live. But whether or not she'll be able to walk or anything like that still remains to be seen," Anneliese struggled to keep her tears in check.

Willow squeezed her shoulder, trying to comfort her.

Anneliese sighed, "The poor man seems to be adrift in a sea of agony. I think he blames himself."

There was silence in the car for a few minutes.

"What about the jewelry store? Is there someone who can keep it running till Hannah gets back on her feet?" Kayla eventually asked. She got a look from Rick. "What? I have absolutely no doubt that she'll be back on her feet. It's just a question of when."

"You have such faith in her," Rick said quietly.

Kayla and Willow both shrugged. They knew her better than he did.

"She mentioned once that she had a great assistant. We'll see what we have to do," Willow said quietly.

-----

He looked different, Anneliese thought in surprise when they arrived at the hospital. Sharper, more alert.

Colby looked up from his conversation with Robin and saw Kayla and Willow. "Well, if it isn't the rest of the Three Musketeers," he said dryly.

Rick grinned, "I see you've met."

"A day which will live in infamy," Colby quoted, mockingly. He smiled to soften the sarcasm.

"Yeah, yeah, good to see you too, Granger," Kayla replied, rolling her eyes. Willow grinned.

"This is Robin Brooks, Assistant District Attorney. These two nuts are Hannah's best friends. And you met Hannah's sister and brother-in-law earlier."

Robin acknowledged everyone, "I was just trying to find out from Colby if anyone had a power of attorney. We'll need something like that to keep the store going."

"A power of attorney won't be necessary, Robin. I'm a partner in that store," Anneliese said quietly. Rick looked at his wife in stunned surprise. She smiled gently at him. "It was a precaution, since she was alone. She insisted on paying me, but I had her set up a college fund for the kids instead."

Robin smiled, "I figured Hannah would have something in place. We'll talk about what needs to be done. She's going to need the income."

"Oh, no! Health insurance!" Anneliese gasped suddenly.

"It's okay," Colby said gently, "Rilla talked her into getting insurance. She's covered."

Robin looked at him, "Did Rilla stop by?"

"Yeah," Colby said wryly, "And put the fear of God in me."

Robin laughed, "Well, that explains it."

"Explains what?" Colby looked surprised.

"Explains why you seem to have your act together today. You looked like a lost soul yesterday."

"Yeah. I was. Still am, mostly."

It was quiet for a few minutes, no one quite knew how to respond to that. Willow plunged into the silence, "I'm going to sit with her for a few minutes. Read to her or something."

"Read the play-by-play from yesterday's Cardinals ballgame," Colby suggested.

She looked at him in disgust.

"What? She loves the Cardinals!"

Kayla laughed, "Willow hates baseball. Come on, we'll find something to read to her."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Colby sighed with relief when everyone left for dinner. It was difficult to hold it together when all he wanted to do was rest his head against Hannah and sob like a baby. Get a grip, Granger, he chided himself.

He'd brought some of her Gardenia Lily cream. He didn't want the hospital's antiseptic smell to take over. The soft fragrance of her was one of the things he loved about her. He had helped the nurse and nurse's aide turn Hannah earlier, trying to learn everything, so that he could tend to her after she regained consciousness and could go home.

She would have laughed, he reflected. He'd been adamant about staying away from her floral stuff, as he'd called it. Manly man, she'd teased him, when she saw his Ivory soap. He smiled. She was always laughing about something.

The nurse had also told him to massage her legs, keep the circulation going. He didn't know how much it would help her regain her mobility, but using the cream while he massaged her legs would at least keep them moisturized. He laughed at himself. That was definitely a Hannah thing. He couldn't remember when he'd ever worried about moisturizing.

He focused on massaging her feet and legs. He started to relax, himself, with the gentle rhythm.

Alan Eppes watched him from the doorway. He stayed quiet while Colby continued what he was doing. He didn't want to interrupt this quiet time. He thought Colby had begun to forgive himself, and was beginning to heal. Alan was glad, he thought Hannah was going to need a strong Colby.

"Mr. Eppes, I didn't hear you."

Alan smiled, "I didn't want to interrupt."

Colby returned the smile, "Thank you."

"I can stay with her while you go get something to eat. You need to eat," Alan insisted, when it looked like Colby was going to refuse.

Colby nodded, albeit reluctantly. He didn't really want to leave Hannah's side.

"You'll have to go back to work sometime," Alan said gently, correctly interpreting the look.

Holding up his hands in surrender, Colby sent Alan a wry smile, "I won't be long."

"Okay," Alan nodded, returning the smile. He wondered if Colby had let his own family know about Hannah's injury. He settled in and began to read to Hannah.

-----

Things had finally settled down. The out-of-towners had gone home. All the little details had been taken care of. Colby was grateful to Robin for handling most of the legal things. He wouldn't have known what to do. And Rilla, for handling the insurance stuff. Megan had organized it so that someone would be there with Hannah most of the time. He'd gone back to work, but spent his nights at the hospital with Hannah.

He was reading the play-by-play to Hannah. He wished that there was an internet connection so he could actually play the audio for her. But he did the best he could.

"Please tell me we beat the Astros," Hannah's soft voice, hoarse with disuse, whispered the words.

For a split second, he thought he was hallucinating. "Oh, God! Hannah!" he exclaimed, fumbling for the nurse's station call button.

"Hey," she said softly, looking at the dark circles under his eyes. He looked thinner. "I bet my hair's flatter than a pancake," she said with a sigh.

He laughed, knowing she'd meant him to. He held on to her hand, barely keeping his tears of relief in check. He was really going to have to do something about this tendency to cry. It wasn't going to do.

The nurses bustled in, checked some things, and said the doctor was on his way, and bustled back out.

He rolled his eyes.

"How long was I out?" Hannah asked curiously.

"Four days. You just missed your sister and brother-in-law. And the rest of the musketeers."

Hannah grimaced, "Prick was here?"

Colby eyed her sternly, "He's not as bad as you make him out to be."

"Probably not." She paused, reflecting on it. "I'm not even sure if I remember what started all of it."

He left it alone. She was going to have more to deal with than her strained relationship with her brother-in-law.

"Colby."

"Yeah?"

"I can't move my legs."

A fist of ice clutched his heart. He swallowed hard. This was it. "Why don't we wait for the doctor, sweetheart."

Her lips were trembling now, and she looked scared, "Okay."

-----

The doctor had come by with a physical therapist. By the end of the session, they'd determined that Hannah had full upper body mobility, although she was a little weak. She'd been able to move her toes, and flex her feet, but very little else. The doctor was optimistic, because she was gaining mobility with each motion. She was going to need a lot of physical therapy.

"Well. At least I'll be able to park in all the premium spaces," the slight tremor in Hannah's voice belied the light words.

Colby sat in the bed and pulled her into his lap, making her laugh. "What's so funny?" he demanded.

"I don't know. It just seems funny, sitting in your lap, in a hospital bed."

"Hmmm." He kissed her on her temple.

She nestled closer, needing the warmth and the comfort. She was more afraid than she'd ever been in her life thus far. She didn't know if she had the strength to go through the rest of her life in a wheelchair. She was afraid she would lose Colby. Maybe not right away, but eventually.

"Stop that."

"What?"

"Stop worrying. I'm not going anywhere."

"Psychic now, are we?"

"You know I don't believe in that. Just reading the cues."

Hannah sighed. "I'm scared."

"I know. So am I. But we'll face this together."

She slid her arms around him and hugged him tight.

-----

They decided to move into a larger, ground floor apartment together. One with a pool. David had cracked up when he heard that, but he refused to say why. Everyone pitched in to help them move, which largely consisted of moving Hannah's stuff. Colby had very little in his apartment. He'd never realized how much stuff she had in hers. Because Hannah still wasn't mobile, everyone had also pitched in to help with the packing. There'd been a lot of giggling in the bedroom. Colby wasn't sure if he wanted to find out what they were giggling about. Then there'd been the giggles at the nude sketch. He sighed. He wished he'd remembered to move that himself. Alan had patted him on the shoulder and said encouragingly, "We should all be so lucky to have the same problem."

Olivia had become even more reserved after the shooting. She and Hannah hadn't spoken to each other much. Colby hadn't thought very much about it at first, he'd assumed it was because Hannah had been busy with physical therapy. But watching them today made him wonder. He glanced at David, who shrugged. No help there. Colby wasn't sure if he knew and didn't want to talk about it, or just didn't know anything about it.

They'd even helped with the unpacking at the new apartment. Larry had even brought a couple of bottles of champagne to christen the new apartment. The man knew his champagne. Colby saw the smile on Megan's face and grinned. There was definitely something going on there.

The furniture was arranged to allow Hannah room to use the wheelchair if she wanted to. Colby was determined to get her out of that wheelchair as soon as possible. She'd already started to use the crutches, and he wanted her using her legs as much as she could. She seemed in good spirits and her physical therapist had been encouraged by the progress so far. Colby hoped that the progress would continue and that they wouldn't encounter any obstacles.

When everyone had left, Colby picked Hannah up and headed into the bedroom. "I think we should christen the bed too. What do you think?"

Hannah hesitated, "I don't think I'm ready for that, Colby." She saw the worried look on his face and said hurriedly, "I'm really sorry. I just... I just can't."

"It's okay, honey," he kissed her tenderly. "Whenever you're ready."

She hugged him, returning the kiss. Then nestled her head in her favorite place on his neck.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

They settled into a routine. Whenever he wasn't scrambling on a case, Colby would drop Hannah off at the jewelry store. Someone there took her to physical therapy, and picked her up afterwards. Then he'd pick her up after work. When he couldn't make it, he called Alan Eppes, who would either take Hannah himself, or if he was busy, would make arrangements. Colby was grateful for that, it was a huge undertaking on Alan's part. And for two people who weren't even related to him.

The physical therapy seemed to be helping. Although the improvements weren't as marked as they were initially, she rarely used the chair now, depending largely on the crutches. Colby hadn't wanted to get a car with hand controls. He'd been afraid that Hannah would get dependent on it and not focus on the physical therapy.

Then Don's team was pulled onto a hot case, and it was several weeks before it was solved.

Colby hadn't seen much of Hannah in that time. Vanessa, one of the assistants at the store, lived close by, and had offered to take Hannah to and from the jewelry store. They'd accepted so that they wouldn't impose on Alan any longer.

He was happy to see Hannah up and about in the kitchen, apparently cooking dinner.

She smiled when she saw him. "Lasagna," she said.

"Did Vanessa take you to the grocery store?" He hadn't been able to do the shopping while he'd been busy with the case.

"No."

When she didn't say anymore, he looked at her with a frown, "How'd you get the groceries?"

She hesitated, then said softly, "I got hand controls put on my car."

Colby sighed, "Hannah, we talked about this."

"I don't want to talk about it anymore. It's done."

He was silent for a moment. "I take it that you've been driving back and forth to the jewelry store? How long have you had the hand controls?"

She didn't answer.

"Hannah."

"I said, I don't want to talk about it anymore!"

Colby struggled for a moment to control his temper. He was tired from working long hours, he didn't want to mishandle this. "Have you been going to physical therapy?"

She remained quiet, continuing to work on the salad.

"Hannah, it isn't like I can't pick up the phone and find out. Just talk to me, sweetheart. What's going on?"

"I just don't think it's going to get any better. I can't stand without my crutches, let alone walk without them. I'm tired of depending on other people to get me from place to place. The hand controls gives me independence and freedom. I don't see why that's an issue with you. Did you just want me dependent on you?" she was getting irritated.

"Fine, keep the hand controls. I just don't think you should stop the physical therapy."

"I don't want to. It's a waste of time."

"I want you to be able to walk again, Hannah. You can't get there without physical therapy."

"Why? Why do you want me to walk again? So you wouldn't be ashamed to be seen with me?" she was furious now.

"That's not it and you know it." Colby was implacable. "It's about not giving up. It's about making it despite the obstacles. Because you can. You know you can."

Hannah spun around in a fury and threw the salad bowl at him. He caught it easily but salad went everywhere. "Don't tell me what to do! It's not going to happen! Just stop harrassing me about it! I'll never walk or stand on my own feet again!" she shouted at him.

He held her gaze for a moment, then said softly, "What do you call what you're doing now?"

She looked down in stunned amazement. She'd knocked over the crutches when she'd spun around and never even noticed. She was standing. On her own two feet. Then her knees buckled, her leg muscles unused to standing. He caught her before she fell to the floor.

"Great. All I need to do is work myself up into a screaming frenzy and I'll be able to walk."

Colby laughed, relieved to see her sense of humor back.

She sighed, and started to cry.

He held her close. He always felt helpless when she did that, but all in all, he preferred it to seeing her give up.

"I feel a little silly, holding a crying woman in one arm and an empty salad bowl in the other." Colby said in a serious tone.

Hannah laughed on a sob.

"Come on, let me get this stuff cleaned up, and we'll have dinner. Talk about physical therapy."

She sighed, "You're not letting this go, are you."

"Nope."

In the end they compromised. She'd keep the hand controls on her car if she continued physical therapy.

"Rilla says she can get us field box tickets behind home plate when the Cardinals come into town to play the Dodgers." Colby looked at Hannah, a smile playing on his lips.

Hannah looked at the smile and sighed, "I suppose you want me to be walking without crutches before you'll accept those tickets."

He grinned.

"Damn, you drive a hard bargain." Hannah pouted.

Colby laughed.

"Is that the only hard thing you've got for me?" she asked softly.

He looked sharply at her, then said gently, "Not if you're ready."

She smiled, "I'm ready."

-----

I am the master of my fate, I am the captain of my soul.  
"Invictus" - William Ernest Henley


End file.
